Edward Elric the demonic alchemist
by Nirvash Neo
Summary: (its the end of the first series of FMA) Ed has been transported to the feudal era where him meets inuyasha and the others and now has demon limbs to replace the automail limbs he lost. But due to these new limbs Ed now has a demonic side which is reveled whenever Ed this life is thretened. will Naraku take advantage of this?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the feudal era

Ed hand just used his body to resurrect his brother and is now being transported to the other side of the gate. Just at that moment in japan a young teen aged girl was making her journey to the feudal era.

"Well I'll see you guys later." kagome said

"You be safe over there." said kagome mother

"I wish I could go over there with you." said sota

"Trust me no you don't." said kagome while jumping in to the well

mean while Ed was being given demon limbs from truth to replace the limbs he lost

* * *

*_flashback*_

"Take these you'll need them where your going." said truth holding right arm and left leg

"What are they?" aked Ed while siting on the ground

"Demon limbs." asnwered Truth

"Demon limbs? why do I need those?" asked Ed

without giving Ed an answer truth attached the demon limbs onto Ed appropriately

"What are you doing?" asked Ed

Truth didn't respond because he was no longer in the same area as Ed

*_end flash back*_

* * *

"Man this taking longer than usual." kagome said while traveling to the feudal era

just than Ed appeared in the same area as kagome, but he was unconscious

"Hey kid what are doing here?" kagome asked

Then kagome noticed that Ed was unconscious

"HEY KID WAKE UP!" kagome yelled

Just then they came up on the feudal

"Uh made it." said kagome as she landed at the bottom of the well as usual

just then kagome noticed Ed and the fact that he had demon limbs

_"He has demon limbs and there are jewel shards in them." kagome thought _

"Hey kagome you down there?" said inuyasha looking down the well

"Inuyasha, yah I am." said kagome

"What are you waiting for then, hurry up a get up here." said an annoyed Inuyasha

"I can't there's a kid with him but he's out cold. can you help me get him out Inuyasha?" said kagome

"Sure no problem." said inuyasha as he jumped down

inuyasha jumped back out with Ed over his shoulder, then kagome climbed out and inuyasha laid Ed on the ground.

"So how's the kid?" asked inuyasha

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked shippo how then got hit on the head by inuyasha

"I don't know he just appeared in the rift." said kagome

then inuyasha and the others noticed Ed's limbs.

"what is with this kids limbs." asked Sango

"They look like they should belong to a demon." sated miroku

"He even has the sent of a demon." said inuyasha

"Well anyway lets get him to kaede's." suggested kagome

"Kilala, can you carry this kid to kaede's?" asked Sango

Kilala nodded

* * *

*Kaede's hut*

"Welcome back." greeted Kaede

Kaede then noticed Ed unconscious on the back of Kilala

"And who his he?" asked Kaede

"He's some kid that appeared in the rift when I came here." answered Kagome

"Do you mind looking after him?" asked Miroku

"Not at all." answered Kaede

Inuyasha and the others dropped Ed off at Kaede's then went to wait outside

A couple of minutes after kagome and the others dropt off Ed he woke up.

"Uh...my head, where I'm I." said Ed as sat up

"I see ye are awake." said Kaede

Ed was confused a first as too were he was

"Good your up." said kagome in a worried tone as she and the others entered the hut

"Who are you people?" Ed asked in a curious tone

"Relax were not going to hurt you." said Sango

"Hey kid you got a name?" inuyasha asked

"Ed Edward Elric." said Ed


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Ed and the other are now outside to show Ed around

"Ok before I start answering your questions do you mind telling me where I am and who you guys are." said Ed

"Ohm right my name is Kagome. Nice to meet you." Kagome said with a smile

"I'm Miroku."

"The names Shipo and this is Kilala."

"And my name is Sango."

Ed look towards Inuyasha and asked" and your name is?"

"Inuyasha"

'Someone has an attitude.'

"And to answered your first question your in the feudal area." said Sango

"? feudal area I've never heard of that place."

"well anyways know that you've answered my questions I'll try and answer your the best I can."

"So Edward Elric why do you have demon limbs ?" asked songo

"I got them from truth. and I'd prefer it if you guys called me Ed" answered Ed

"Ok but Whose this Truth ?" asked shippo

"It's some what of your own alternate clear persona that only you yourself can see." answered Ed

"Ok? How did you end up in the rift with me?" asked kagome

"To be totally honest with you I don't know myself." said Ed

"That's really unusual." said miroku

"I also see that you have jewels shards in your demon limbs." stated kagome

Then Ed looked towards his demon limbs and noticed the shards

"Yah what about them." said Ed

"Wait you mean you can see the shards?" asked miroku

"Yah." said Ed

Ed at that moment was looking at both songo and kagome

"What is it Ed?" asked both kagome and songo

"Nothing it's just that you both are really beautiful." said Ed

That made both kagome and songo a little red in the face and inuyasha and miroku a little jealous

"Hey I want to show you guys something come with me." Ed said while heading towards a tree

"Yah this should do." Ed said while looking at fairly large and old tree

"what are you going to do with that dead tree?" asked Sango

"Just stand back and enjoy the show." Ed said as he clapped his hands together than placed them on the tree

Just then blue lighting appeared and transformed the old tree into a single metallic spear

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!?" yelled inuyasha while pulling out his tessaiga

"What your telling me that you've never seen Alchemy before " said Ed

"Alchemy? what the heck is that." asked shipo

"Alchemy allows me to take any material break it up and reconstruct it any way I want." explained Ed

After that explanation miroku, inuyasha and shipo had a some what confused look on their face

"Who cares how it works I think it's pretty amazing." said kagome in girlish tone also while grabbing his human arm

"Likewise." said Sango in the same tone while grabbing his demon arm

Inuyasha and miroku became jealous again.

"Hey Ed how old are you?" asked Sango

"15" answered Ed

Just then inuyasha and miroku both broke out laughing which angered the girls

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laugh both miroku and inuyasha

"What's so funny?" Ed asked in an angered tone

"Your 15 but your that short." said the laughing inuyasha

before Ed had time to react to inuyasha calling him short

"Sit boy." said the angered kagome after she and song let go of Ed's arms

which made inuyasha face plant into the ground then Ed broke out laughing

"HAHAHA that's what you get for calling me short." said Ed

After Ed calmed down after laughing his but off he asked Kagome "So kagome to make inuyasha calm down you just say sit?"

Then inuyasha sill face down on the ground moved deeper in the ground

"Cool" said Ed

"I wish I could I could do that." whispered shipo

Inuyasha then dashed towards Ed with his tessaiga, but Ed stop Ed it with his spear

"How'd you?" asked inuyasha

"Trust me inuyasha you don't want to start something you can't win." said Ed

"what you say." asked inuyasha in an angered tone

just then Ed spun the spear which made inuyasha fall backwards, then Ed charged towards inuyasha sending inuyasha's sword flying out of his hand and into the ground and Ed's spear inches away from inuyasha's face

"Tolled you that you couldn't win." said Ed


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"That was amazing Ed!" said everyone that wasn't inuyasha

"Why you little." inuyasha said quietly so Ed wouldn't hear him

just then Ed put his spear into the ground and reached his hand out to inuyasha

"You've got some impressive speed" said Ed

"I don't need your help." said the angered inuyasha as he stood up

after inuyasha got back on his feet and grabbed his tessaiga they all went back to kaede's hut there Ed noticed Sango's weapon

"Hey Sango." said Ed

"yah, what's up Ed." asked Sango

"that giant boomerang it's yours right?" asked Ed

"yah why?" asked Sango

"Oh nothing its' just that you must have some pretty impressive skills to weald it so easily." said Ed

Which made Sango blush little

"Oh why thank you Ed." said Sango as she hugged Ed

Which made miroku jealous which shipo noticed

"Is someone a little jealous miroku?" asked shipo loud enough so every on in the hut could hear

"SHUT UP!" yelled miroku while blushing

everyone was now looking at miroku especially Sango how got an interesting idea

"Hey Ed come closer I wanna tell you some thing." said Sango

so Ed moved his head so his ear was facing Sango and leaned in closer

"What's up Sango?" asked Ed curiously

just then Sango kissed Ed on the check

everyone was all shock in aw to what just happened especially miroku how's face was by the way bright red

"Don't worry I'm just trying to get miroku jealous." whispered Sango

"Understood." Ed whispered back

after Sango said that to Ed she started acting like a fan girl

"That was for your impressive skills out there and for the compliment." said Sango

"Oh it was nothing." said Ed blushing a little bit

after that inuyasha and the others started to head out to look for the remaining jewel shards

"Hey Sango." said Ed

"What's up Ed" asked Sango on the back of Kilala

"Do you mind if I ride with you?" asked Ed

"Well of course not, jump on." said Sango

then Ed hopped on Kilala

"Hold on tight or you may go flying." said Sango

"Sure thing." said Ed raping is arms around Sango's waste

seeing this made a vain pop out of miroku's head

"Don't worry miroku Sango it just being friendly to Ed so relax alright." said kagome

"Right thanks kagome." said the now calmer miroku

after that they headed off to find the jewel shards

"so why are you guys trying to find the jewel shards?" asked Ed

"Were trying to restore the jewel of 4 souls to it's original form." explained inuyasha

"And were trying to gather them before Naraku does." said kagome

"Who's that?" asked Ed

"He's an extremely powerful demon that-." kagome began to explain but was attack by Naraku

a giant explosion happen and everyone was sent flying but Ed and inuyasha reacted quick enough to grab Sango and kagome and land safely

"Are you alright Sango?" asked Ed holding her in a bridle position

"Yes thank you." said Sango blushing a little

"so your the new the newbie." said a dark shadowy figure

"And how are you?" asked Ed

"I am Naraku." said Naraku


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"So your the one how's always coming after my friends." said the angered Ed

inuyasha and the others were surprised to hear that Ed considers them his friends even though they barley know each other

"What of it shrimp." said Naraku

just then a visible vain appeared on Ed forehead

"You jerk!" Ed said racing towards Naraku with his spear

"Ed you idiot say back!" yelled inuyasha

Ed was racing towards Naraku with spear when

**"DANCE OF BLADES!" **said a mysterious voice

wind blades appeared out of nowhere at forced Ed back as well as shattering his spear

"What was that?!" said Ed

"I won't let you lay a finger on master Naraku." said women on a giant floating feather

"Kagura!." said inuyasha and the others

"Who?" asked Ed

"One of Naraku creations." explained Kagome

"Ok?" said the confused Ed

"Enough talk "**DANCE OF BLADES!"**." said Kagura

wind blades were heading for both Ed and inuyasha. inuyasha easily deflected the blades with his tessaiga and Ed also evaded it but I of the wind blades staid and was heading for kagome

"Kagome!" said Ed as he raced to save her

Ed had his back to the blade when it made contact

"AAAAAHHHHH." said Ed in pain as he fell to his knees

"ED!" yelled kagome and the other

everyone rushed to Ed's side

"Ed are you alright?" asked Sango

"Yah I'm fine." said the exhausted Ed getting on his feet

"Ugh." grunted Ed as he turned to face Naraku

"Naraku you Bastered" Said Ed

Naraku snickered, everyone then got a good look at the wound on Ed's back

"Oh my god Ed your back." said Sango and kagome

"I don't have time to worry about a minor wound I have to protect my friends" said Ed

just then Ed's wound started glowing and healing

"What just happened!?" said Miroku

"It appears that the jewel shards in Ed demon arm healed his wound." said Sango

"How's that even possible?" asked Shipo

"Doesn't really matter to as longa as I can protect you guys." Ed said turning around to face them

just then Ed's demon arm began to take the shape of inuyasha's tessaiga but a little for demonic

"Whoa what just happen." said kagome looking at Ed's demonic sword arm

"Heck if I know, but with I can kick Naraku's ass with this." said Ed turning to face Naraku

"If you want to harm Naraku you'll have to get through me first." said Kagura

"Very well." said Ed

Ed raced towards Kagura easily dodging her dance of blades attacks Ed then used his new weapon to send a demonic slash in the direction of Kagura which she was unable to dodge destroying her feather and forcing to land on the ground right beside Naraku

"You ready Naraku?" asked Ed in a angered/serious tone

"I've seen enough for now." said Naraku

"Say what!?" asked Ed

just then a cloud of miasma appeared and engulfed both Naraku and Kagura the took off with inside

"_Humph _ coward." said Ed

just then Ed's demon blade returned to it's normal form and Kagome and the others raced towards him

"Ed that was incredible." said Miroku

"You can sure say that again." said Sango while clinging to Ed's human arm which made a vain viable on Miroku's forehead

just then Kagome came running hugged Ed

"What this all abou-" Ed began to say then noticed Kagome was crying

"Hey what's wrong?" Ed asked in a caring voice

"You nearly scared me half to death when you injured yourself to save me." said the crying kagome

"I'm sorry I made you worry." said Ed while hugging Kagome back

Meanwhile Miroku and the others wear trying to hold back Inuyasha


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

After every thing calmed down Ed and the others were preparing to continue for the search for the jewel shards

"Hey guy's can I ask you something?" asked Ed

"Sure what is it?" asked Sango

"I know us, that Naraku guy and his lackeys are searching for the jewel shards. is there anyone else involved in this search?" said/asked Ed

"Well there's Koga a wolf demon." said Kagome

"And then there's kikyo a resected priestess." said miroku

"She's also Inuyasha's girlfriend." add Shipo

"SHUT UP!" yelled Inuyasha after hitting Shipo on the head

"Really ? I thought for sure That Kagome was your girlfriend Inuyasha." said Ed

"She's not my girlfriend." stated Inuyasha

"How this kikyo girl of kagome?" asked Ed

"Neither." stated Inuyasha

after hearing that comment from inuyasha kagome does what she does best

"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome

at that moment Inuyasha was slammed into the ground

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha

"YOUR A JERK!" Kagome yelled back

"Sango can I ride with you and Ed?" asked Kagome in a slightly angered tone

"Sure." said Sango

"Hey Kagome." said Ed

just then Kagome gave Ed an agreed look

"I-if you have to hate someone hate me for bringing up the subject." said Ed

after that Kagome calmed down

"N-no it's fine you don't have to do that." answered Kagome

after that Kagome got on top of Kilala and put her arms around Ed's waste which made Ed blush a little

"Is something wrong Ed?" asked Kagome

"N-no everything is fine lets get going." said Ed

"Agreed." said Sango

after that the search for the shards was on once again. A couple of hours past and there was silence in the fudel era and every one was walking on foot but then

"I'm sensing something heading our way and it's fast." said Ed

"Wait sense them to Ed." said Kagome

"I recognized this sent." said Inuyasha

then a small whirlwind past them and diminished

"Hey what's up Kagome?" asked Koga

"Koga." said Kagome

_"So this is the wolf demon. I see that he has a shard in each of his legs." Ed thought too himself_

Koga then look At Ed

"How's the runt?" asked Koga

At that moment a visable vain appeared on Ed

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT!" yelled Ed

"Ed calm down." said Sango

"Sorry about that." said Ed

"Allow me to introduce my self the name's Ed Edward Elric." said Ed

"I'm Koga." said Koga

"I here from Kagome that your a wolf demon." said Ed

"So Kagome talk about me." said Koga while looking In Kagome's direction

"No not really she only brought you once and for barley a second." stated Ed

after hearing that Koga had a "you have got to me kidding me" look


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Ed's story

After Ed and Koga Talked for a while and Koga flirted with kagome which angered Inuyasha, Koga took off and Ed and the others were off continuing there search for the jewel shards

"Looks like it will be dark soon. We should probably stop to set up camp." suggested Ed

"Good idea Ed." said Sango

After that Ed and the others found a spot where they could rest Inuyasha and Miroku went to catch some fish and to gather fire wood while Ed stand to protect Sango and Kagome. After Inuyasha and Miroku returned from fishing and fire wood collecting every one sat down by the fire to get to know Ed a little better

"So Ed do you have any family?" asked Sango

"Yes. I have a little brother who's name is Alphonse and a dad who abandoned me, my brother and my mom when we were young." Answered Ed

"What about your mom? What's she Like?" asked Miroku

"She was a very kind mother. Me and my brother tried to help out as much as we could to fill in for our father not being there." answered Ed

"Did you "was"?" asked Inuyasha

"Yah. she died when me and Al were still young." answered Ed with sad expression on his face

After that everyone had an "Oh my god" Expression and Ed began to cry a little with his head between his knees. That's when Sango and kagome moved next to Ed to comfort him a little

"It's all right Ed I now your pain." Sango said while bending over and hugging him

"you...do?" asked Ed quietly while siting up

Sango nodded

"Hey Ed sorry to interrupt but do you mind telling us about your mom?" asked Miroku

"Miroku! Don't be rude." yelled Sango

"No it's alright I don't mind telling you." Ed said pulling himself together

"My mothers name was Trisha Elric she was very sweet, nice, kind and honest she was the best. But one day when me and Al were coming home from playing outside, when we came inside we found her dead on he floor apparently she had been hiding a cold from us so we wouldn't worry and she wasn't getting better." Explained Ed

"Sounds like you had a rough childhood." said Kagome

"Yah I did." said Ed

"Question Ed. Did you have his Alchemy thing when you were a kid?" asked Shipo

"Back then yes but I barley knew any thing about Alchemy." Answered Ed

"Do mind telling us where you learned it?" asked Miroku

"Not at all. I learned Alchemy from a woman who's extremely skilled her name is Izumi Curtis. She taught both me and Al Alchemy she was really strict if rested for even a second during training she would yell at us. Eventully we did learn Alchemy but only after one month of being stranded one a deserted island." Explained Ed

"How did you survive on this island?" asked Shipo

"At first me and Al had a hard time, but we eventually got use to it. And we survived by hunting and fishing." said Ed

"And what was the point of you being on that?" asked Miroku

"Izumi wanted use figure out the meaning of this phrase" All is one and one is all"" explained Ed

After that quote everyone had a blank expression there face

"It's understandable that you don't understand that quote it's an Alchemy quote." explained Ed

"Ok one final question. How come you have those demo limbs? I know you got the from a "Truth" but never explained how you ended up with them." asked/said Miroku

"Well me and my brother tried to resurrect your mother using a type of Alchemy call "Human transmutation" which is also a taboo among Alchemist. But we were kids and we didn't know any better and we used it and we and my brother paid the price for using the taboo. My brother lost his entire body and I lost my left leg but I was able to sacrifice my right arm to bond my brothers soul to a suit of armor. Said Ed

Everyone once again had the "Oh my god expression"


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

"Well I think that we have asked you enough questions so gets some rest Ed." said Kagome

"Thanks I think I'll do that ." said Ed

"Make sure to get some sleep Ed " said Sango

"Understood." said Ed

"All right good night." said Shipo

After that everyone was asleep. But both Sango and Ed woke up in the middle of the night. Ed then decided to go for a walk and Sango followed.

"Hey Ed what's up?" asked Sango

"Oh Sango! I was just thinking about thinking about my brother." said Ed

"I see. you know I also have a younger brother." said Sango

"Really!? What's his name and what's he like." asked/said Ed

"His name was Kohaku. He was a sweet, kind, caring young kid he was the best little brother a girls like me could ask for." said Sango

"Wait you said "was" did something happen to him?." said/asked Ed

"Yah he was killed on a demon slayer mission because he was being controlled by Naraku." answered Sango

"Your brother was a demon slayer!?" Said/asked Ed

"Actually my entire village were demon slayers. I myself am a demon slayer." answered Sango

"so that means your the last demon slayer of your village." said Ed in a caring tone

"I am." said Sango with a sad expression

After that Sango began to cry and soon after that Ed hugged her

"Come on Sango don't cry. If Kohaku were hear we wouldn't want to see his big sister like this." said Ed

"Besides I know it feels to lose people you deeply care about." said Ed who also began to cry

After hearing that Sango hugged Ed back. After they both calmed down they decided to rest against a tree

"You know this may sound weird but I'm sort of jealous of your brother Sango." said Ed

"Why?" asked the confused Sango

"Because he has such a sweet, kind and caring sister." Ed said with a cheerful expression right before he fell asleep

After Ed passed out Sango gave Ed a kiss on the cheek and began to fall asleep

"_Good night little bro." _Sango whispered before she fell asleep

* * *

*Morning*

"That little twerp when I find him I am going to slater him!" yelled Miroku

"What's wrong Miroku?" asked Kagome

"It's Sango and Ed they're gone." said Miroku

"Someone seems on edge today." said Inuyasha

"Of course I am! wouldn't you with Ed was with Kagome" yelled Miroku

"No I wouldn't It's not like Kagome's my girlfriend." Said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha SIT!" yelled Ed who was coming of the forest

"You know I can tolerate you being a jerk to me but not to Kagome or Sango." Ed said to Inuyasha who's face was implemented In the ground

"_Bastered." Inuyasha whispered _

"So what to you say should we get going little bro." said Sango

"Sure thing big sis." said Ed

"Little bro? Big sis? the heck is this about?" asked Shipo

"Oh nothing." both Ed and Sango said while looking at each other

"Alright then lets get going.' said a confused Kagome

and with that there search for the jewel shards began once again. after a little while they ran into a little trouble

"Hey Kagome what's with Ed and Sango talking to each other like they're siblings?" asked Inuyasha

"Maybe It has something to do with the fact that both Sango and Ed lost there family." stated Kagome

"Good-." Inuyasha began to say but was interrupted by a chain scythe flying this way that he need to dodge

"Who did that?" asked Inuyasha

when they look in the direction of the end of the chain what they saw was a little kid about Ed's height and wearing armor how Sango recognized

"K-Ko- Kohaku!?" said Sango

"_So that's Kohaku. _Wait a minute Sango you said that your brother was killed.' Said/thought Ed

"H-he was I don't know how this is possible." said the confused Sango

Before Sango could fully reacted to this Kohaku pulled back his scythe and threw it in Sango's direction. Sango was to stunned to move so Ed pushed her out of the way which made the scythe hit Ed's back.

"ED!" yelled a concerned Sango and Kagome

Kagome ran to Ed's side to try and remove the scythe but it was in to deep to remove


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Ed still had the chain scythe blade in his back but was now back on his feet and miroku and Inuyasha were keeping Kohaku occupied

"Ed your hurt you need to rest." said a concerned Sango

"It's just a scratch I'll be fine." said Ed while pulling out the blade causing him to fall to one knee and as soon as he pulled out the blade the shards in his demon limbs healed the wounded

"Ed! Please stop this!" yelled Kagome

"You idiot! just stay down!" yelled an irritated Inuyasha

"NO WAY! You guys are my friends and I refuse to see any of you get hurt." yelled/said Ed

Every one was surprised to here what Ed announced, he then turned his demon arm into a giant sword the same size of inuyasha's tessaiga but the color of the blade was a light/dark purple, like he was preparing to fight

"WE FEEL THE SAME WAY IDIOT!" yelled Inuyasha while deflecting kohaku's chain scythe

Ed was shocked to hear Inuyasha make a statement like that

"You think we like see your friends get hurt trying to protect us." said a crying Sango who's face was facing the ground

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that. To be honest I've lost friends before and I wasn't there to protect them." said Ed

"so to make up for it I'm going to protect you with all my strength." Ed said while clutching a fist with his human hand

when Sango looked up she say a tear fall from Ed's face

"Ed?!" said Sango

In that instant Kohaku threw his chain scythe at an unguarded Kagome and Ed bolted to her side and deflected the scythe with his own blade

"Ed! thank you." said Kagome

Ed didn't responded to her

"Ed?" said Kagome

Ed just bolted towards Kohaku, when Kohaku threw his chain scythe at Ed he dodge and cut the chain with his demon sword waking the weapon useless to Kohaku, witch wade Kohaku retreat.

when Kohaku was no ware in sight Inuyasha put his tessaiga back in it's sheath and Ed turned his demon sword back it to it's normal demon arm, but Ed didn't move from his position for a while.

When Sango went over to check on him she saw that he was zoned out and had a horrified look on his face like someone close to him died right in front of him. As well tears were going done his eyes like waterfalls

"Hey Ed snap out of it!" yelled Sango with her hands on his shoulders shacking him like a rag doll

Ed awoke from his daze after a few minutes of Sango shacking him

"Sorry guy I guess I spaced out for a minute there." said Ed rubbing the back of his head

"You had us worried." said Shipo

"Are you ok?" asked miroku

"Yah I'm fine." said Ed

"Then let's get moving." said an irritated inuyasha

"Inuyasha don't been mean!" yelled Kagome

"It's fine Kagome." said a calm Ed

"Ok then, lets get moving." said Kagome

Ed walked over to Sango how was still on her knees in slight tears of what her formerly diseased brother did to Ed

"Hey Sango are you all right?" asked Ed to her face

After that Sango tackled Ed and pinned him to the ground witch caught the attention of everyone especially miroku how had a visible vain on his forehead.

"Hey Sango wh-." Ed began to ask but noticed that Sango was still crying

"YOU IDIOT,YOU STUPID REACKLESS IDOIT!" yelled Sango

Every one was in shock of what Sango shouted especially Ed. A second later after that comment Sango got off for on top of Ed allowing Ed to sit up

"I'm sorry you got hurt protecting me, and it was my brother how caused it. I'm sorry." said Sango

after hearing what Sango said Ed stood up and reached out his hand to Sango how was still on the ground

"Your saying that I'm blaming you for what happened." Ed said

"Your not?" said a confused Sango

"Of course I'm not." Ed said with a smile


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

After the incident with Kohaku everyone decided to go back to Kaede's hut and take a break. it took them a while to reach the hut. but they eventually made it back.

"I see that ye are all safe." said Kaede

"Alright then with all this commotion I think I'll go on home." said Kagome

"What do you mean?" asked Ed

"Oh that's right you were unconscious, follow me and I'll show you." said Kagome

Ed was confused by the first statement but trusted Kagome enough to decided to follow her to the well and so did everyone else. When Ed and the others got to the well Kagome explened what it was.

"You see this here Ed?" asked Kagome

"It's a well?" said Ed

"Oh it's much more then that little bro." said Sango

"This well allows Kagome and Inuyasha to travel back to Kagome's time." said Shipo

After that explenation Ed sorta understood the meaning of the well.

"Well anyway I'm off." said Kagome as she jumped down in the well

Shortly after Kagome jumped down into the well a bright white/purple light came up from it. When Ed looked down the well Kagome was no where in the well. Then Ed had this hunch that he could also cross over so he jumped In the well after Kagome.

"Ed! what are you doing!?" yelled Miroku

Ed didn't answer, just continued down the well

"ED! yelled Shipo as he raced towards the edge of the well along with everyone else and just as they reached the well the white/purple light came up which blinded them temporarily, when the light dimed everyone looked down the well to see that Ed was not there

Everyone now had a "You have got to be kidding me" expression. And Inuyasha didn't care that much to go after Ed

* * *

*Japan(other side of the well)*

Kagome's POV

_"Man I so glad to be home especially after all the craziness that's happened." _ I thought to my self soon after I exited the well

a moment later I heard a "thud" sound coming from the bottom of the well. I figured that it had to be Inuyasha because his the only other person who can crossover. So I grabbed a stone from inside the shrine and threw it as hard as I can down the well, figuring I hear Inuyasha's voice but I was wrong.

"Ow, my head!" said a voice I knew all to well

when I looked down the well I was surprised to see not Inuyasha but Ed

"Jez, Kagome what was that for?" asked Ed holding the spot where I threw the stone at him

"I'm sorry Ed I thought you were Inuyasha." I answered

When I answered Ed I realized that his demon limbs were now human limbs

"ED YOUR DEMON LIMBS THEY'RE!..." I yelled but didn't get to finish because Ed looked at then to see what I was talking about

"What, how'd the, what?! How the hell are they human limbs now?" said Ed

*A couple miutes later inside Kagome's house*

"I'm back." I yelled through the house as I opened the door

They're was no response so I had to assume that nobody was home.

"it doesn't seem like any of your family members are home." said Ed

"Yah seems that way." I said

after we entered my house I took Ed up to my room to fix up that mound I made by throwing that stone at him

"There that should do it." I said after I finished fixing up Ed's wound

"Thanks, you know you didn't have to do that ." Ed said While siting on my bed

"Yah I'm aware that you could of used the power of the jewel shards to fix up that wound. But I felt like doing it because I cause it." I said

"Well anyways thanks again." said Ed with a cheerful grin on his face

I quickly turned around and put the supplies I used to fix Ed back in my first aid kit so he wouldn't see me blushing after hearing that complement.

"Is everything alright?" Ed asked me with a curious tone in his voice

"Wh-what y-yah everything is fine." I stuttered

at the at very moment I heard a familiar/annoying voice

"Hey sis were back!" yelled sota as he entered my room (without knocking I might add)

when Sota entered my room he saw Ed on my bed, then he slowly exited my room while closing my door in the proses. I even heard him running down the stairs and yelling to grandpa and my mother

"MOM KAGOME BROUGHT A BOY HOME AND IT'S NOT INUYASHA!" yelled Sota

Sota was yelling from down stairs but I could hear him like he was still in my room

"Well? Your brother sure seem energetic." said Ed


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

After Sota announced to every one in Tokyo that Ed was in Kagome's room Ed decided to come downstairs and introduce himself

"It's very nice to meet you Higurashi family my name is Edward Elric and I'm a friend of your daughter." Ed said as he introduced himself to Kagome's family

"Well its very nice to meet you Edward, do you mind if we call you Ed?" said Kagome's mother

"Not at all, go right a head." Ed said with a smile

"Do you mind us asking how you ended up here Ed?" asked a curious Sota

Kagome and Ed knew that had to make up something, I mean that can't exactly tell them that the two of them met in the feudal era and Ed is from a alternate universe.

"Well I was walking by the Higurashi shrine when I heard a loud crash/thud coming from it so I decided to check it out, and when I came upon the shrine I saw your daughter had fallen out of the old tree so I decided to check on her. And when I came to her side I suppose I frighten her a little and me and her ended up head-butting each other, and we had already known each other from school so she let me in our beautiful home and patched me up." explained Ed

After his explanation Kagome had a "Nice bluff" expression, Sota and his mother had "Aw sweet" expression, while Kagome's grandfather had an expression that said "Why and how did you fall out of the scared tree!" but he chose not to ruin that moment so he kept quiet.

"Well then if that's everything I think I'll be going." said Ed

"But you just got here! please stay a little longer!" pleaded Sota while tugging on Ed's arm

"At lease stay for dinner. Its the lease we could do." offered Kagome's mother

"Well If you insist." said Ed

With Ed decided to stay for dinner but it wouldn't be ready for a while Ed took this time to take a bath and strangely Sota joined him. Ed commented that it felt like old times when he use to do this with his little brother. When Ed exited the bath he found that his clothes were washed and ready for him to wear again.

"Man that felt great!" said Ed While siting in the dining room waiting for dinner

With dinner now underway Ed told the Higurashi family all about his life excluding the Alchemy parts. when Ed finished his story the entire Higurashi family felt sorry for the boy, Kagome's mother even insisted on him staying the night, which Ed accepted the offer. When dinner was over Ed cleaned up as a thanks for letting a complete stranger to them stay the night.

* * *

*Later that evening in Kagome's room*

"That was sure generous of your family to let me stay here. Are you sure I'm not causing you any trouble?" said/asked Ed

"We keep telling you that its fine so quit asking already!" said Kagome

"well I'd better get to the guest room so I can get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." said Ed as he exited Kagome's room

"Yeah see you in the morning Ed." Kagome said with a smile on her face

* * *

*Ed's dream*

Ed's POV

I was in complete darkness, and I had my normal limbs back so I started walking but I wasn't getting any ware. Then I saw my little brother Alphonse, he had his head between his knees and he looked upset. So I ran to him as fast as I could.

"Hey Al!" I said

And as I was about to touch his shoulder my hand past right threw him as if I was a ghost.

"Hey Al what's wrong?" I asked

Al didn't see to hear me seeing as he didn't respond

"Ed...why...did you leave us?" he seemed to ask himself

Then Al suddenly turned to dust and faded with the sudden wind. I didn't know what to say to what I saw so I just continued walking with tears in my eyes. As I continued walking I saw colonel Mustang and lieutenant Hawkeye and they were standing in front of a gravestone and I could over hear their conversation

"I can't believe he's gone." Rize said with a sad expression on her face

"If your this upset image how the others are taking it." said Roy with a serious expression "But even though he annoyed the heck out of me I will miss Fullmetal." said Roy with same expression on his face as Rize

when I heard those words I suddenly felt like I was stabbed through the heart.

"We'd better get going." said Roy

"Right away colonel Mustang." said Rize

As Rize and Roy left they two turned dust and faded with the sudden wind. I then looked at the gravestone the head stone read

*Here lies Edward Elric*

*(Fullmetal Alchemist)*

I was shocked that everyone back in my home world was convinced I was dead!

* * *

*Normal POV/Ed waking up*

Ed woke up and sat up with a sudden shock and he was sweating like crazy

'why did I have a dream like that?' thought Ed

Just then Kagome entered Ed's room

"Morning Ed!" said Kagome in a cheerful tone

Kagome then noticed that Ed had a look on his face like he was just scared out of his mind!

"Ed are you all right !?" asked Kagome as she rushed to his side

"Yeah I'm fine." Ed said coming out of mental shocked state

"Well any ways breakfast is ready." said Kagome still with a concerned look on her face

"Thanks I'll be right down." said Ed

* * *

*Breakfast table*

Ed still had the 'scared out of his mind' expression when he came down

"Morning Ed! Did you sleep well?" said/asked

"Yeah I slept great!" said Ed with a happy grin on his face

'why are you trying to hide it Ed?" thought Kagome

Ed than sat down at the table and enjoyed the breakfast made by Kagome's mother. When everyone was finished with breakfast Ed cleaned up the dishes for everyone as a thanks for breakfast.

"Well I'll be off then." said Ed as he exited the Higurashi household

"Please come back anytime you like." said Kagome's mother

"See you again soon." said Sota

"See you later Ed." said kagome while giving him a wink

Ed gave a slight nod as he understood what it meant and with that he left the Higurashi household, and headed towards the Higurashi shrine to head back to the feudal era.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Ede had opened the doors to the shrine ran down the stairs then literally jumped into the well. he still had the dream on is mind when he entered the rift and his right arm and left leg reverted to their original demon form.

'Why can't I get that dream out of my head?' Ed thought to him self

Ed soon saw the light meaning the exiting the rift, when Ed landed at the bottom of the well he immediately and literally jumped out of the well. When Ed landed on the ground he noticed that it was pitch black outside but for some reason he could see as if the sun was still out, Ed thought about it for a minute and then looked at his Demon Libs

'Guess this is another benefit of having demon Libs' Ed thought to himself

Ed then began to walk slowly towards Kaede's hut, while his still had his dream on his mind. When he finally reached and Kaede's hut Ed noticed that everyone was out like a light probably awaiting the return of both him and Kagome. Ed noticed that the fire in the middle of the room was about to go out so he decided to quickly go gather some more fire wood and stop the fire form going out.

*Sun rise*

The has finally risen and the first to awaken in the hut is Sango and the first thing she noticed is Ed siting by the fire with his knees at his chest .

"Good morning, Ed." said Sango

"Oh, morning Sango." Ed said as he looked at Sango with a forced smile

"So when did you get back?" asked the curious Sango

"I've been here since early this morning." answered Ed

"Oh, I see. Did you get a good nights sleep last night?" asked Sango

With that one question Ed had a terrifying expression on his face like he just meet his worst nightmare in real life.

Sango noticed it immediately and said "Oh, I'm sorry Ed you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Actually I would like to talk about it with some one I can trust." said Ed

Sango gained a slight blush after hearing that coming form Ed

"Would you mind going on a walk with me so I can talk about to you in private?" asked Ed

Sango just nodded as she still had a slight blush

*A little while later*

Ed had just finished talking to Sango about the dream he had last night and the fact that he was still worried about his friends and family back home. Sango asked him if he would like to return to his own world, Ed said we love to but he doesn't want to leave his new friends in the state their in now, so he decided to stick around for a little while a lease until he's help Sango and the others deal with Naraku. Then without warning a small demon appeareed from behind Sango attacking her left ancle causeing her to fal on fall tp her knees, Ed then immeaditly counter attacked killing the demon.

"Are you ok Sango?"

"yeah I'm fine."

Sango tried to stand up buit a sharp pain ran threw her body causing her to fall to her knees once more

"Ok maybe I'm in a little pain."

"Would to like me to carry you back to kaede's hut?"

Sanog jsut blushed from the the fact of Ed carring her, and all Sango did to reply was nod

"which would you prefer Piggy-back or bridal carry?"

"P-p-piggy-piggy-back please."

Ed then liffted Sango on to his back with her hands over his shoulders and his arms holding on to her thies

"I'm not too heavy am I?"

"No not at all in fact you're lighter than you look."

that one commet mad Sango have a deep red/crimson blush

With that Ed and Sango were on route back to Kaede's hut

*Kaede's hut*

Everyone had just woken form their well rested rest to see that Kagome was sitting patiently in the hut

"Morning Kagome."

"Good morning to you to Shipo." Kagome said with a smile

"I see your here but where's Ed?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh, he came threw the well a good couple of hours ago." answered Kagome

"So where is he and more importantly where is Sango!?" asked a slightly annoyed Miroku

"Don't stress about it I am sure they'll be back any minute." said Shipo

as if they were on cue Ed walked into the hut while still carrying Sango

"We're back."

When Ed and Sango w alk in to the hut everyone had different feelings towards what they saw.

"Well, Well what do we have here?" asked Kagome

"I see someone had a good morning." teased Shipo

Inuyasha just didn't know what to say

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTERED!" yelled a very irritated Miroku

Miroku ran towards both Ed and Sango to try and get Sango away from Ed but Ed planted his human foot in Miroku's face causing to stop and fall to the floor face first.

"would you relax Miroku I haven't done anything her."

Ed then went over to Kagome and set Sango down gently next to her. Kagome then noticed that her left ankle was badly wounded and immediately went to treating the wound

"How did you get such a bad wound?" asked a curious Shipo

"I was attacked by a demon and because of that I was un able to walk so Ed was kind enough to carry me back here." Sango answered as she turn to face Ed with a slight blush during her last statement

By now Miroku's head was off the floor and siting next to Inuyasha while listening to what Sango said. Miroku then stood up and apologized to Ed for his resent out burst. Ed said that is was alright and if he was in Miroku's position he would probably reacted the same way.


End file.
